1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a dental pin system. More particularly, the invention pertains to a dental pin system that is utilized in restorative dental procedures performed on teeth.
2. Background
In the dental operation of using a mechanical attachment mechanism to secure a reinforcing foundation to a decayed or broken tooth, anchoring pins are driven into the tooth structure. These anchoring pins retain a superstructure that serves as a foundation for a crown restoration. Most of the systems currently available utilize a self-shearing or separating mechanism to insert the pin. The anchoring pin is driven into the tooth while the driver, or chuck, separates and is retained by the dental handpiece or contra-angle. Once the shearing process has occurred, the anchoring pin is left without a cap.
It has been demonstrated by scientific studies that the separation procedure causes vibration that has been shown to cause structural damage to the internal tissue of the tooth, referred to as dentin. This type of insertion technique also frequently weakens the retention of the anchoring pin, due to either premature separation or failure to separate. In addition, premature separation poses the risk of operator loss of control and potential trauma to neighboring structures.
This insertion technique has been shown to cause damage in both healthy and unhealthy dentin, although the damage to unhealthy dentin is far more severe. Further shortcomings of the current systems are that the materials used and the unreliability of the separation process can restrict the operator from employing the necessary force to completely drive the pin into place, thereby lessening retention.
Because the current systems require that the operator manually pick up and load the pin mechanism into the driver, there is a lack of control over the aspect of cross-contamination with surgical gloves and pins.
Therefore, what is needed is a dental pin system that utilizes a separate, reusable chuck for effectively driving the dental pin into the tooth. Moreover, a dental pin system is needed that includes a dental pin that, once it has separated from its chuck, has a cap that provides more torque to drive it and provides increased retention of the core material on the tooth being repaired. Furthermore, there is a need for a dental pin system, which includes an effective and hygienic means by which to dispense and insert the pins into one or more teeth.